


The Dawn is for the Living.

by Cami1313



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Battle of Winterfell, F/M, Fluff, Heartwarming, One-Shot, Post Battle, PostEp3, Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 13:07:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18692095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cami1313/pseuds/Cami1313
Summary: The hound looks on from where he was leaning against the wall, “Guess the cold little bitch has a heart then.”The fight for Winterfell is over and people reunite.The dead may have held the night but the dawn is for the living.





	The Dawn is for the Living.

**Author's Note:**

> Yasssss how epic was Arya in EP3. 
> 
> This is my first GoT fic but I’ve been a fan of Gendry/Arya for years. Mostly cause Joe D is amazing and Maisie is incredible. But I couldn’t resist writing a post battle reunion between them especially after D&D gave us the goods in Ep1&2\. Hopefully there’s more to come, but fingers crossed. 🤞

~~~~

The loud thump of his hammer hitting the ground radiates across the silent courtyard. Gendry exhales a breath he didn’t know he’d held in. No longer having the strength to keep himself standing, he sinks forward onto his knees. His whole body exhausted from the fight.

People don’t have the energy or the will to be cheering or celebrating, at least not yet. They’ve all fought through the long night and lived, relief is all they can feel at the moment. They all just cling to their loved ones or friends who have made it through. They will remember the fallen later.

The dead may have held the night but the dawn is for the living.

 

The loud sound his hammer makes causes everyone to turn towards him. He’s not looking at any of them. Tormund slaps a hand across his shoulder and tells him he fought well for a southerner but he doesn’t hear. He doesn’t even hear Ser Davos when he calls across the yard to him, “lad, thank the gods you’re alive.”

He can only see her. Alive. Thank any and all gods there has been and ever will be.

 

She’s with her family but locks her eyes with his as soon as she sees him. She breaths out a sigh of relief at seeing him. Jon has turned back to his sisters and brother and when he says something the Lady Sansa looks shocked and turns to her sister, asking her a question.

Arya doesn’t answer. She can’t. She’s thought she would never see him again, All she wants to do is run across the courtyard to him. To Gendry.

So she does.

It’s more of a fast limping from obvious wounds and bruises she’s picked up from the fight. But that doesn’t stop her as she makes her way to him.

 

Her family have all stopped and followed her movements. Ser Brienne and her squire have turned towards the commotion as well as Ser Jaimie as Lady Sansa calls after her sister.

 

She’s finally standing in front of him.

‘Arya.’ he breathes. And she’s cupping his face in her hands and leaning down to press her lips against his. It’s not the same as the ones they shared the night before. Neither have the strength for more, this is all they need for now. They will have time for that later.

It’s just a slow, firm press of lips as a way to acknowledge they are both here, both alive, and together.

 

His hands have made their way to her waist and her other hand rests on his shoulder. When they part, both breathless she leans her forehead against his own and slides to her knees in front of him.

She moves her arms around his neck and slots her head into his neck. Feeling the heat radiating from him has her heart lurching in chest. She thought the next time she would hold him, he would be cold and unmoving.

But here his is, warm and alive in her arms. She exhales and a small tear rolls from her eyes.

He senses her emotions and wraps his arms around her tight, whispering into her ear, “I wouldn’t dare die without your permission M’lady.”  
“Shut up,” she whispers against his neck.

 

Neither of them seem to care when a scandalised Lady Sansa gasps, ‘Arya,’ While Jon just looks confused and Ser Davos starts mumbling apologises to his lord for the behaviour of his stupid smith.

The hound looks on from where he was leaning against the wall, “Guess the cold little bitch has a heart then.”

 

They hold each other long enough that others begin to move around them and start collecting the injured. Eventually they begin to smile, another battle is on the horizon but they survived the dead.

And now they live.

 

~~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed. 
> 
> Thanks for reading. Xoxo
> 
> -Un-Beta’d


End file.
